Collar Full
by KykyB
Summary: Being a superhero was hard. Being a teenage superhero was hell. And this Blossom Utonium knew for a fact. The boys are back, but why? "He likes you. Just play along until we find what they are up to" "This is a horrible idea" "I am not asking you to like it" Different pairing, same old story. (Rating may change).
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the powerpuff girls._

**Collar Full**

**Chapter one**

Being a superhero was hard.

Being a teenage superhero was hell.

And this Blossom Utonium knew for a fact.

Alone and covered in monster drool she felt for the first time the entire weight of the city on her shoulders.

Her _lovely_ sisters had disappeared for the weekend for reasons that Blossom had once defined "questionable", leaving her alone to protect the weak and the oppressed and to open pickle's jars.

_"Metallica's concert? Really Buttercup?"_

"_You are no fun, sis" _

Yes, right she was no fun.

Protecting the city wasn't fun but somebody had to do it.

It wasn't that Blossom could handle it, there were few things that she couldn't do.

Besides since the new invention of the Professor had been set up (a barrier that kept most of the monsters out of Townville) there was not much to do for the famous trio of superheroes.

The bad guys that once harshly fought against the Powerpuffs were now in jail or, in Bubbles' opinion, retired.

The blonde firmly believed that there was a sort of retirement home for old supervillains and her idea, even if a little foolish, had never been proved wrong.

The monster-barrier kept the majority of the monsters out of town and those that for a series of fortunate events were able to cross it where punished by the girls.

Here is where we go back to an angry, drool-covered, Blossom.

It was a small monster, a big eye in the centre, hundreds of small and pointy teeth and apparently the power of hyper-salivation and incredible aim in shooting spit.

An easy job, ordinary administration.

…

If it would have been an ordinary day.

That day Blossom was already drenched in pickle's juice, her skin was black and covered in soot and now she could add to her list disgusting monster's saliva.

Her bad mood was, at her eyes, fully justified.

Her anger exploded and half a second later the monster was lying dead at her feet. Blossom gave one last tentative kick to be sure he was out cold before heading back home.

She was stinky, dirty, exhausted but, most of all, pissed.

The dress she had worn to the inauguration of the fountain was destroyed.

When the major had spilled on her half of his jar, she had hoped in her heart the dressed could be saved, but it was almost impossible to wash away all that drool. Not to speak about the ash, her whole face was black. The explosions of the professor were becoming too frequent for her taste, she had been able to stop the fire just in time before leaving to fight the spitting monster.

Yes, that stupid monster that decided to show up, as if she didn't have enough problems to deal with.

And it was useful, if not necessary, to point out that if Buttercup and Bubbles would have been present, if the professor wouldn't have tried to burn the house, if the major would have been able to freaking open that jar and if the monster-barrier would not have decided to stop working that day, well… Blossom would probably, if not certainly, not be in the mood she was.

That, if you still didn't get it, wasn't the best of the moods.

When she entered her house, she couldn't be more different from she left it in the morning.

The events of the day had left a mark on her, literally.

She had fought a monsters, inaugurated a fountain, helped the major and stopped a fire.

The worse was that the day was not over yet.

Robin's birthday was about to start and between fighting crime and participating to social events, Blossom preferred the former even though it came with spitting and pickle's juice.

* * *

><p>Blossom Utonium hated being late but that day she discovered she hated many things and one more didn't make much of a difference.<p>

She took more time than she expected to clean herself up and once she opened her closet she realized that not only she was late, but she had no idea of what to wear.

There was an alternative. True. A fast, but painful alternative.

"_Blossom maybe you should try something different, maybe you should let go"_

"_Bubbles I am not wearing any of that" _

Well, maybe she had just changed her mind.

Bubbles had chosen for her what she called the perfect outfit for Robin's party.

Robin was a childhood friend of the girls and when Bubbles had discovered she wouldn't be in town for the celebration she had made sure everything would be perfect even in her absence.

On Blossom's pink blanket were resting a black circle skirt and simple tank top of the same colors of the sheets.

Usually Blossom didn't take fashion advice from any of her sisters, but that was an emergency (and that is how she found out she hated being late more than wearing Bubble's outfits).

She dressed up as fast as possible, she twisted her still wet hair in a messy chignon and in flash of pink light she was standing on the "Welcome" mat outside the house.

Before leaving she remembered one last thing: she ran in the laboratory, gave a quick kiss to a busy professor, before taking off in the skies of Townville.

Or better streets.

"Bubbles is going to pay for this!" she muttered to keep herself company.

The skirt ended up being a traitor. Paparazzi were always ready to take the most embarrassing photos and at the moment she didn't need any unflattering picture of her butt on some cheap magazine.

She was now in front of the building where the party was taking place.

She dragged her feet to the line of people gathered at the entrance and sighed waiting patiently for her turn.

A club. A stupid, noisy club.

She loved Robin but they were dramatically different, she had tried to persuade her from having her birthday in such crowded place but the brunette hadn't listened to a single word.

"Blossom? Blossom Utonium? What are you doing here?" Blossom immediately turned her head to meet the surprised look of a boy of about her age.

"Adam! I haven't seen you in a while!"

Adam was one of her classmates, he had dirty blonde hair and every time he smiled two dimples formed at the sides of his mouth.

He was a good friend of Bubbles but she rarely saw him, last time they met was probably before summer break started.

Summer was unfortunately a busy periods for superheroes, strangely crime always picked up during the holidays.

"I know! I always see Buttercup and Bubbles at the beach but you are never there!".

Correction: summer was a busy periods for some superheroes.

"Oh, you know I am… I have many things to do and I don't really have time for anything else"

The two took a step forward as the line started to move.

"Of course you do" Blossom didn't like at all his tone or his knowing smile.

"I am actually very surprised to see you here".

The redhead arched an eyebrow annoyed. What was he implying?

That she was no fun? That she didn't let go? There were other people in her life reminding her that, she didn't need any more.

"Excuse me?" she tried to remain calm and composed, but the tone of her voice betraying her.

"Well…this is not really your place, isn't it?" Adam struggled to find the words noticing now her rising anger.

"I dance…" she started stopping immediately when she realized she was justifying her presence there.

"I am here as you are. There is nothing strange in it, okay?" she regain all the firmness in her voice and to avoid any eye contact that could betray that newly found and still fragile confidence she started smoothing down the wrinkles of her skirt.

After a few seconds Adam broke the silence.

"I wasn't implying anything bad, you know" he said smiling softly and keeping his voice low.

"I am… tired. And sorry. Yes, tired and sorry. I had a really bad day" she looked up noticing they were next in line. She was feeling incredibly stupid.

What was happening to her? Usually she was really good at keeping her emotions in check, she rarely felt angry, but that day was second time she lost her temper.

She took a step forward showing the bodyguard her ID, but before entering she turned around and gave Adam a half-smile.

"I hope you have fun. Maybe I'll see you later and… again I am sorry"  
>"Hey, don't worry! Even superheroes have their bad days" he winked at her and Blossom suddenly felt a little less guilty.<p>

She was once again herself.

That peace of mind was soon destroyed as she was met by loud music, flashing lights and a sticky pavement.

First goal of the night: find Robin.

She looked around and immediately spotted her friend, who was waving at her with an exaggerate movement of her arm before losing balance and falling on a leather couch.

Second and most important goal of the night: remain sane and avoid the dancefloor.

She could do it.

She was Blossom Utonium, she could do it... right?

* * *

><p><strong>I have read all the fanfiction on this fandom (not even kidding) and I finally decide to write something myself.<strong>

**First of all: I am sorry. English is not my first language I am not sure how this story will turn up. I am trying and I hope to improve as the story goes on. This is the first time I write in English and I have to tell you, it's quite a language exercise ;P**

**Second: I have to give all the credits to the fantastic SBJ. She is the author of my favorite fanfic (More than Human, if you haven't yet, check it out!) and my Blossom is partly based on her (Blossom for me is a dancer and this is all due to that amazing fanfic, i could not see her not dancing!)**

**Third: This is NOT a red story. As much as I love the reds, I believe the fandom deserves some mixed couples - Blossom is often treated as the bad guy and since she is my favorite I want to have a story with her as main character where she is not just a stuck up girl. Her love interest will soon be revealed (*look at the characters cough cough*) and I do think they make a better couple than the classic red one. **

**Fourth: (Ohmygosh I speak too much) Blossom's showing her ID. She is 18. I know in the US the legal age is 21, but being an European I find this age limit a little to high, so I hope you don't mind I adapted the age to something more similar to where I live. I just need the legal age to be 18 so that Robin's party can take place in a club ^^ **

**Well I hope you enjoyed this small chapter and I'll see you soon :)**

**Ciao!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Blossom this is so sweet!"

Blossom smiled at Robin who was looking through the album of photos crafted for the occasion.

"Don't thank me, Bubbles did most of the work. Buttercup instead wants you to have this" she handed the birthday girl the CD with the logo of Buttercup's band "They are both very sad they couldn't make it".

Robin took the present and hugged it to her chest.

"You guys are amazing! I was so worried none of you would come! Especially you Blossom, you are always busy and I know this not where you want to be".

"I am here, right? This is what matters" the redhead tried to hide her annoyance behind a new smile. Apparently, the pink leader of the Powerpuff Girls and a club were not seen to fit together.

"Yes and I am very glad you are" she kissed her best friend's cheek before standing up.

Blossom had to do the same to avoid the friend an embarrassing fall.

"You look amazing! We should find ourselves some knights for the night or this" she pointed at her dress and her incredibly high heels "is going to be a waste".

"Your judgement is too impaired for me to believe your compliment, but thank you anyway" she said supporting the brunette by her forearm and ignoring the last part of her sentence.

Robin giggled taking another sip from her drink before grabbing the redhead's hand in her own.

"Let's go dancing! All the other guests are already on the dancefloor"

Unfortunately, human strength could do little against a superhuman and Blossom didn't move an inch.

"Robin, you should go. I'll wait for you here".  
>"W-what? But whyyy?"<p>

"You are whining" she stated seriously.

"I am not! I was waiting for you!"  
>Blossom felt guilt starting to grow inside her chest. Could she allow herself just one dance?<p>

"Come on, Blossom! It will be fun, you love dancing!"

Blossom threw a look at the dancefloor. It was messy and full of people that were certainly not dancing.

"Blossom, look at me" the girl turned her head and focused her gaze on Robin, who was now as serious as ever "I want to spend a fun night with my best friend. It's only you and me, you are not a superhero here, you are my friend. What is holding you back?"

Blossom sighed and brought her free hand to massage her forehead.

Why didn't she want to dance? Because she had to make sure nothing bad would happen. It sounded ridiculous even in her mind and she didn't dare saying it out loud.

Had she come just to babysit Robin? She knew this wasn't the reason. She had come to celebrate that important occasion with her dear friend and she wanted to do it right.

"I have to take care of…"  
>"Me?" Robin laughed and Blossom couldn't hide her embarrassment, she didn't want it to come out like that.<p>

"I tell you what I need: I need my best friend to remember she is eighteen and to fucking act like it" Blossom gasped at the swearing, but Robin didn't give her time to complain.

"Blossom, it will be fun, I promise" Robin knew her walls were slowly falling down.

"See it as a birthday present…Please"

The smile that spread on the redhead lips confirmed Robin's prediction: Blossom had surrendered.

"Only because it's your birthday".

The brunette laughed and tightened her hand around Blossom's.

"Sure! I know you are dying to teach these folks how to dance".

She led the way towards the dancefloor, this time encountering no opposition.

* * *

><p>She felt good.<p>

No, not just good.

They were jumping around without following what years of dance classes had taught them and she had never felt so right.

Her hair had escaped her chignon and it was freely following her every move: she could feel it stick to her neck and caressing her bare shoulders.

She was sure she looked like a mess.

Robin probably read her thought because she ran a hand in her wild mane before childishly sticking her tongue out.

"You look fine, don't worry!"

Dancing was her passion and, even though what she and Robin were doing couldn't really be called dancing, she was having fun.

Yes, fun! She had forgotten the last time she had felt so careless. For the time in months she didn't have a care in the world.

She had been laughing so hard that her stomach hurt.

She felt tipsy and incredibly happy.

Her movements were not controlled they just followed the music. She must have looked so different from the typical Blossom. She was also always so rigid, so controlled.

Dancing really did miracles.

"It's me and you" Robin had told her and it couldn't have been more true. They had been dancing together for hours now. In the dark, she was just another sweaty teenager.

Nobody was expecting anything from her and she felt free. She felt young.

She had been laughing at a clumsy attempt of her friend to jump on a small table that had found its way to dancefloor when she felt two strong arms encircle her waist.

Her laugh immediately died and when she looked up she met Robin's thumbs up. Her friend winked at her and Blossom failed to hide a smile.

It was just a dance, she could give him one.

Maybe it was the tiredness or maybe it was the adrenaline that was running in her veins, but she didn't feel the need to deny him.

It wasn't like he could harm her or anything, she was the one with superpowers and that night Blossom not only felt young and free.

She felt sexy.

Every time her body started moving to the music, she became what she never allowed herself to be. Dancing was her escape from reality, that one thing that made all her worries secondary.

When she was dancing, she felt her body. Every part of it.

She was always so caught up by her studies and her responsibilities, that dancing had become her only way to release all the stress and all the toxins accumulated.

The mysterious guy must had taken her lack of reaction as a yes because he started to move following the rhythm of the new song.

As soon as he closed the gap between their bodies and pushed against her lower back, a shiver ran down her spine.

She could play that game too. Unlike him, she was real dancer.

She took his hands in her own and placed them on her hips before starting moving very slowly.

She heard him hiss under her touch, but she didn't have time to celebrate because, before she could realize what was happening, his hips started to move with her own.

Not a bad dancing partner, she had to admit, not bad at all.

They were moving together, as close to each other as possible and she was liking that proximity. It was a pleasant feeling and every time their bodies moved apart she died a little more inside waiting for the moment they would collide again.

Involuntarily she threw her head back to rest on his shoulder, raising her left hand to softly caress his face.

His skin was covered with sweat, as was his hair. His smell was intoxicating and it was mixing with her own.

She closed her eyes and focused all her attention on his hands travelling down her body.

Her fingers twirled in his hair, his hands on her waist, her back pressed against his chest…

The dance was erotic in its simplicity and what surprised Blossom the most was that she couldn't bring herself to feel guilty or uncomfortable about it.

She felt his lips on her neck and she reacted arching her back.

She should have had pushed him away, but she couldn't. There was only one thought in her head: _Why not?_

She could always stop him later, once those wonderful kisses stopped being so alluring.

His mouth travelled along her neck to reach her jaw.

After a few wet kisses, she felt his hot breath on her ear. She shivered and, for a moment, she feared her knees would buckle.

Blossom didn't even know that she had been holding her breath.

"I see you have missed me, _Pinky_"

* * *

><p>Her heart missed a beat.<p>

Her eyes shot open.

She immediately stopped moving and his hold on her hips suddenly strengthened.

It couldn't be _him_. He had left. Many years ago.

"Cat got your tongue, _baby_?"

"Butch?" she whispered barely moving her lips, her head now straight and her body rigid as steel.

"I see you remember my name" he joked caressing her forearm.

Blossom tried to move, but his grip tightened trapping her against his body.

"If I were you, I wouldn't move. I wouldn't want to accidently hurt your friend"

The blood in her vein froze, he wouldn't dare… right?

"Don't do anything stupid, Butch"

"Stupid like what you were going to do with me?"

A light blush spread on her cheeks, not from embarrassment, but from anger.

She was an idiot and she was never going to forgive herself. Her distraction had put her and all those people in a vulnerable position.

She didn't know how dangerous he had become, but something was telling her to expect the worst.

"I have to say I quite enjoy it and I know you did too"

Blossom felt the impulse to gag when his lips softly kissed her bare shoulder.

She couldn't stand any more teasing.

"If you want to fight this is not the place. Let's take it outside".

Blossom hands started to sweat as few seconds passed without a response. She didn't have the situation under control and she didn't like it.

Fortunately, her distress seemed to pass unnoticed, as all around her, people kept dancing.

"Eager, aren't we?" he grabbed her hand squeezing it a little too much. Blossom refrained from rolling her eyes, glad he decided to listen to her.

Before letting him lead the way, she threw a look in the crowd. Robin was dancing with a group of friend. She was safe.

She breathed a sigh of relief and followed Butch regaining some of her confidence.

That boy didn't know who he was messing with. He was going to realize that she was no joke.

* * *

><p>If Butch was there, this meant one thing and one thing only: the boys were back.<p>

Blossom thought about the last time they had met. How many years had passed? She was barely eleven the last time she and her sisters had to save the city from those villains.

After seven years, they were back… but why?

With no doubt they had chosen the perfect day for their comeback.

And there she thought that that day couldn't get any worse… how naïve of her.

They had reached the back of the building, as soon as they were out, Blossom felt the fresh air crushing on her warm skin. Her long hair was stuck to her body and her tank top was soaked.

She was mess, but at the moment that was the last of her problems.

_His hand was still holding hers._

Blossom was silently gathering all her strength to break free, when he did the last thing she would have ever expected: he let go of her.

He turned and looked right into her eyes.

Shocked, she stared at him for long seconds, before finally taking a step back.

The alley was dark, illuminated only by the lampposts, but this didn't prevent her from finally see his face. He hadn't change much, his lips were still curled in his signature grin while his bright, green eyes, that reminded her so much of her sister, were looking at her with pure amusement.

His dark hair were longer than she remembered and, if possible, even messier. He was much taller now, she barely reached his shoulders and, she dared say, much bigger.

He was no longer the clumsy kid of her memories.

He had grown up, but she had too and she was not scared.

"What are you doing here?" she asked holding her gaze with firm voice.  
>"A man can't say hi to some old friends?" he joked raising his hands in the air in sign of surrender.<p>

"We are not friends Butch. We have never been".

"You are hurting me like that, baby!" he was already getting on her nerves, he had always had this power. With a few sentences he was able to infuriate her like nobody else.

"Were is Brick?" she asked knowing she would not get an easy answer.

Butch rolled his eyes before punching his own palm.

"This conversation is getting boring. It's time for some action"

Before she could open her mouth to reply, he attacked her.

She jumped in the air avoiding his punch.

"Wrong day to wear a skirt, eh?"

Blossom took no notice of his remark, she just rolled her eyes at his stupidity before dodging another hit. She anticipated one of his kick, grabbed his ankle and threw him against a dumpster.

She so didn't want to fight. She was physically drained, but this didn't mean she was going to make things easy for him.

Butch was up in less than a second, the impact had barely bruised him, the old dumpster instead was destroyed.

"Butch, please stop" she knew it was pointless. Butch was one of those people who never listened. Even as a kid, she had always preferred interacting with Brick, his leader.

A raspy laugh escaped his lips. He threw himself at her, but this time Blossom was barely able to avoid the punch that was directed at her face.

Her hair betrayed her and before she could move away he grabbed a lock pulling her towards him.

She screamed in anger and kicked him right in the chest. What a cheap shot taking her by the hair!

He seemed not to even register the kick. His hand was still tightly holding her hair. He pushed her against a building, right next to a window with pink flowers.

Blossom was hoping with all her heart nobody decided to water them in that precise moment. She didn't need any civilian involved.

Butch pushed his body against hers completely invading her personal space. His lips spread in the biggest smile she had yet seen on him.

"And here I thought you could put up some kind of a fight".

True, she was trapped between him and the building and true, her reflexes weren't the best, but she was exhausted and grabbing her by her hair had been a hit below the belt. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"Buttercup would have been so much better than you".

Blossom froze.

What had he just said?

"Next time go ruin Buttercup's night then, not mine" she raised her knees with all the strength she had left hitting right between his legs, where the sun didn't shine.

He wanted to play dirty? She could play dirty too.

As predicted he immediately left her hair to bring his hands where they were the most needed at the moment.

Blossom didn't wait any longer. She punched him right in the stomach and when his body hit the ground she was fast in sealing his hands and feet to the concrete with her ice breath.

"What the hell?" he screamed frenetically moving his eyes from the ice covering his limbs to Blossom and vice versa.

"A new power" she said with nonchalance while she was looking for something in the her clutch (that, miraculously, she still had on her) and when she found it Blossom kneeled next to him.

Butch who had been trying to break free immediately froze.

"What are you doing with that?" Blossom couldn't help but chuckle, she could see the fear in his eyes.

"What a baby, you are not going to feel anything!" she offered her fakest smile before stabbing him in the shoulder with the small syringe she had been holding in her hand.

Butch screamed, but Blossom paid him no attention.

She stood up, she put back the syringe back in her bag and finally melted the ice with her laser beams.

Butch immediately tried to stand up but Blossom blocked him, forcefully pushing him on the ground with her foot on his chest. Her heel sinking painfully in his shirt.

"What the fuck did you do to me?"

"Stop moving. You can't use your powers, it makes no sense wasting more energy" her face was impassive, almost bored.

"Fucking bitch, what did you do?" He was angry and if he would have had his powers, Blossom had to admit she wouldn't have felt very safe.

"Watch your mouth!" she pressed her foot and Butch hissed in pain "I guess you have the right to know what I injected in you. It's a new invention of the Professor, Buttercup uses it when she plays in the school team so that her powers do not affect her performance. We always have one with us in case we meet someone like you. Your powers will be back in a few hours".

Blossom watched the yound man going through his internal struggle. He finally relaxed, sign that he believed her.

"Again, wrong day to weak a skirt" Butch anger had disappeared, he was back being his obnoxious self.

Blossom immediately removed her foot from his chest. This time she couldn't help her cheeks from flaring up.

"Leave and don't come back. I don't want any more trouble" without waiting any longer, Blossom started heading towards the back door of the club.

"This is how you leave your mortal enemy?"

The girl stopped her steps and slowly turned to face him.

"I wouldn't say mortal"

"You don't want to see me dead?" for the first time Blossom couldn't tell if he was teasing her or if he was serious.

A heavy silent fell between them, she was trying to decipher his expression and he was probably doing the same with her. Blossom was the one to break it.

"No, I don't.

She was ready to turn around and forget forever about their encounter when he spoke again.

"Why don't you bring me to jail?" he asked sounding genuinely curious.

"You didn't do anything wrong, but if you keep wasting my time like this I could change my mind and beat you up" she wanted to sound menacing, but all she obtained was an amused smile.

"You would never beat a defenceless man" he snickered but strangely he didn't annoy her.

"You have been away a long time. People change" she said hiding her own smile behind her serious tone.

"But you didn't"

"Weren't you way more stupid last time we met or am I wrong?"

Butch smiled, but this time it was different. It was a real, genuine, smile. No mockery nor arrogance and Blossom couldn't help but rewarding him with one of her own.

Unfortunately, before she could savored the moment, the silence was abruptly interrupted by the a beeping sound.

"What now?" she screamed in frustration reaching for the phone in her bag.

"Yes…Yes… Michigan Avenue you said? I am on my way!" she hang up and was about to leave when she remembered that the conversation wasn't over yet.

"I want you and your brothers out of MY town. I won't let you go next time"

"Promise?"

Blossom didn't appreciate the joke.

"I am serious, Butch"

"Me too, _Pinky_"

Blossom didn't answer, she threw him one last look before disappearing in a flash of pink light.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I hope this new chapter made things a little clearer! :) The other main character was introduced! <strong>

**What do you think?**

**I want to thank anyone who will read and I'll see you soon!**

**(Ps. Blossom in this story is not a prude and I think I have shown it. She is very confident about her body and she is not shy - she is in a way very mature, she is not scared to play with boys because she knows she has everything under control).**


End file.
